


Hypnovember Day 1: Instant

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: "What did you do to me?" she demanded.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 20





	Hypnovember Day 1: Instant

It happened in an instant.

“Sean, I’ve told you before, I don’t want to sleep with you. I just want to be…”

He made a gesture and something in her thinking just clicked in place.

“friends,” she finished, hesitantly.

Something was wrong.

Then with caution, “I think you’re really creepy.”

She struggled to keep her statement from coming out like a question. Did she?

Because he wasn’t creepy anymore. In fact, what she had been saying before didn’t even make sense to her. Why wouldn’t she want to sleep with Sean? Why wouldn’t anyone?

He was giving her a wickedly pleased grin.

She wanted to slap it off his face.

She wanted to kiss it off his face.

That _**asshole**_.

“What did you **do** to me?!” she demanded.

Sean leaned back, seemingly amused her. “Something bothering you, Li?”

A feeling of heat began to rise in her body. _Anger,_ she reassured herself internally. “You CREEP! I said you could hypnotize me, I DIDN’T say you could fuck me. I’m not a fucking idiot- I know what you’re doing!”

Her breath was getting faster.

He looked at her almost patronizingly. Then he reached over and trailed a hand up her leg.

_Fuck please._

“Stop,” she said firmly.

He ignored her. His hand drifted further up her thigh.

“STOP!” she said, shoving the hand away.

God, she was wet.

Sean chuckled as he moved in closer. And closer. ‘I thought you wanted to know what it was like to be hypnotized, sweetheart. To follow suggestions? To have someone else take control? It’s not _real_ control if I’m doing something you _already_ wanted, now is it?”

Lila felt frozen. Sean leaned over and spoke menacingly in her ear. “I tried to play nice and seduce you. I even tried to give you a few subtle suggestions over the past few weeks ago to nudge you along. This could have been _romantic_ for us.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice during this last phrase.

He licked the shell of her ear. It felt so good. The hand started moving up her thigh again.

“You wouldn’t **fucking** respond, though. Then I realized- you never respond to ANY suggestions I make when I pussyfoot around about what I really want or try and be subtle and sweet with you. You only respond when I’m explicitly fucking clear and direct. When I MAKE you do something. When I say you have no CHOICE.”

He shoved her down on the couch and grabbed her wrists.

“Safeword!” she yelped.

“ **NO** ,” he barked. Then he looked directly in her eyes. “You don’t get to safeword. We’re not **playing**. In fact, I’m being nice to you by making you want this too. I could make it extremely fucking unpleasant. Your body would fuck me just as hard if I told it to, even if you hated it. You’d deserve that too, you bitch. Fucking cocktease.” He bit her on the neck.

Lila went red, angry and ashamed. But also- God, she was so so horny. She was feeling more and more turned on by the moment, like the arousal itself was overriding her parts. Like the part of her that knew this was wrong was getting smaller and smaller. Or, even worse, like the part of her that knew this was wrong was just making it better.

Her body began to respond too. At first hesitantly, as she tried to keep her composure. _Stay still,_ she told herself as her hands started moving and began slowly, jerkily rubbing Sean’s legs and ass. Then suddenly, she lost some mental battle and they began to move more fluidly, tearing from her control and ripping off his top.

Then hers.

“Please,” she heard herself moan in a voice she had never heard before. “Please fuck me.”

His hand moved in her panties as her eyes rolled back.

“Please, please, I need it” her voice cried. “Please!” Somewhere his jeans had come off and he moved his hand, harshly pushing his way inside her. It felt _perfect._

Her body went wild against him as he began to fuck her, squeezing and bucking back in rhythm. She felt herself getting lost in the heat and the friction and somewhere Sean was telling her things and she was nodding but she couldn’t quite understand them….

Suddenly, he took her jaw and forced her to face him. “Tell me you don’t want this,” he demanded.

“What?” she asked, bewildered. “But I do…”

“I SAID tell me you don’t want this,” he growled

. Lila felt her mouth repeating “I don’t want it! I don’t want it!” over and over again, helplessly. Somehow each repetition made her feel better, like the denials themselves were making her need him more.

Time lost all meaning as being fucked by him felt better and better. She felt closer and closer to her orgasm. Still, her mouth repeated “I don’t want this!” with a fervent desperation.

Sean’s hand directed her to look in his eyes again.

“You lying **slut**. Now tell me ‘No’. Beg me to stop fucking you.” “

No!” she felt her mouth reply. ‘Stop! Stop please!”

“Good skank. If you beg well enough, I’ll let you come!”

Lila felt tears start in her eyes. “No!” she cried. “No! No please! No stop! No! No! NO!”

She felt the wave crest inside her with a final “NO!” as the orgasm tore through her.

And then things got fuzzier

For a while

———————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilogue:

“And…back!” she heard Sean’s voice as she blearily opened her eyes. She let her eyes adjust.

She looked over at her boyfriend.

Rapist?

 _Boyfriend,_ she reminded herself firmly.

She wasn’t quite processing things yet. She needed a glass of water.

Luckily, Sean had put one on the floor in front of her. He was always thoughtful after intense scenes like this.

She took a sip and looked over at him. He looked worried. “How are you-“

“I’m fine,” she snapped. Then she took a breath. A moment.

A moment more.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “The scene was really hot. It was just what I wanted. It just….I think I just need a moment, ok?”

“OK,” said Sean. She was half-consciously aware that he was taking some steadying breaths himself. Part of her felt concerned- he was never at a loss for words like this.

A few moments more and he asked, “Are you cold? I can get a blanket if you’d like.”

She smiled and looked at him again, making sure he heard her. “I love you.”

His worried look began to lighten. “I love you too.”

“I just need a little bit to process, I think. Can I take a shower and then we can talk?”

“Of course,” he said. “I’ll be here.”

And she knew they would talk. They always did. It was part of what she loved about them

But for now: Shower.


End file.
